


Chill

by bry0psida



Series: 12 Days Of Harringrove [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: 12 Days Of Harringrove [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Chill

Billy is bad with the cold. It’s hardly a surprise to Steve, he’s a summer child through and through. Cali boy had never even seen snow till Hawkins.

It’s also not much of a surprise that his winter wardrobe is severely lacking. Billy doesn’t own a single pair of gloves, hasn’t even heard of fleece lining, didn’t know clothes could be thermal till Steve told him.

It’s all good news. Steve’s always looking for an excuse to burn money, and Billy is his favourite person to buy shit for. He always gets so flustered when Steve whips out his credit card at the cash register at the last second, blushes so prettily when Steve showers him with gifts.

It’s a fun shopping trip. Billy stops protesting after the second pair of gloves, even starts picking things out he likes. The trunk of the beemer is so full by the time they’re done that extra bags have to be stashed on the backseats.

“You basically bought me a whole new wardrobe,” Billy mumbles as he looks out the passenger window instead of at Steve, probably hiding another blush. His breath fogs up the window every time he breathes.

“Pretty much,”

“I don’t know where I’m even gonna keep most of it,”

“Want me to buy you a bigger wardrobe?”

“ _Steve_ ,”

“What? I would, you know.”

“I don’t need a bigger wardrobe,”

Steve cocks his head towards the back of the car. “I beg to differ.”

“Please don’t buy me a new wardrobe,”

Steve sighs in the most put upon manner he can muster. “Since you asked so nicely.”

…

Apparently nobody ever taught Billy how to layer to the temperature. He rocks up to school the next day looking like a marshmallow in his puffer coat, hat, scarf, gloves and turtleneck, it’s not even below 5 degrees.

Steve’s stifling a laugh as Billy approaches. His upper body isn’t moving much, Steve can see the fabric stretched to bursting across Billy’s chest, god knows how much he’s wearing underneath.

“What?” Billy says, looking unamused, cheeks flushed.

“You uh, you cold today, Bill?”

“Shut up,”

“You can just take some of it off, you know.”

Billy’s eyes dart from Steve’s face to the wet asphalt. “I know.”

“So why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to,”

“Why?”

“…’Cause you bought it all for me.”

That hits Steve square in the chest. Billy has a thing for these throwaway comments that betray how much they mean to each other.

Steve gets an arm round Billy’s shoulders. Close but safe, appropriate for school, gets some of Billy’s sleeve between his fingers and tugs hard enough Billy can feel it.

Billy looks over at him, cheeks more likely red from being too hot rather than cold. “What?”

There’s something risky on the tip of Steve’s tongue, words they haven’t said to each other but Steve feels them rattling around inside him whenever he so much as thinks of Billy. “Nothing,” he says. “Let’s go inside, since you’re _clearly_ freezing.”

Billy shoves Steve away playfully with a scoff. “Fuck off, Harrington.”

 _Love you too, Hargrove_ , Steve thinks.


End file.
